


Comets and Cicadas

by koidei



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: enjoying life, just being good friends, talking about the bugs and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koidei/pseuds/koidei
Summary: Sig and Ex talk about life. Super short oneshot!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Comets and Cicadas

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a backstory to an art piece i did for a close friend! 
> 
> if you're seeing this, happy birthday sig! hope it treats you well!

Ex maneuvered his way through the lush grass, making sure not to make too much noise so he didn’t disturb his companion trodding alongside him. He looked over and shot a small smile, watching as his companions eye glowed just a little brighter than before.

Since coming to the puyo world after being freed from the gate, he had met quite a few interesting faces, but none as simple and open-minded as Sig. Ex wasn’t entirely sure what it was that fascinated him about Sig, but he dwindled it down to the simple fact that he appreciated a free spirit. Sig wasn’t a kid of many words, but one more based on actions. Ex had watched how they all interacted with one another, and by stature alone, he felt himself relate to the boy’s personality. After being alone for so long, Ex appreciated the company, even if it was just one of his daughter’s friends.

Sig had offered to show him one of his favorite spots, out in a field where you could see every star in the sky. Ex had found himself missing his home in the farthest reaches of the cosmos, so he took Sig up on the offer, even if just to catch a small glimpse of home. 

While they neared the center of the field, Sig gestured to a worn down spot in the grass. ‘He must come here often..’ Ex thought to himself. 

As they settled in, back to back in the grass, Sig finally uttered a few words. “ ’S my favorite spot, come here sometimes to think.”

“Is that so, kid?” Ex chuckled, reaching out a gloved hand to gesture to the sky. “Out there, you’re free. More free than you’d ever imagine. No rules, no authority, just you and yourself.” He sighed gently, allowing a warm smile to spread across his face.

Sig murmured to himself, but his voice was drowned out by the cool night breeze.

“What’s on your mind, Sig?” Ex said, turning his gaze to the shimmering wings attached to the back of Sig’s scarf.

“Yaknow… stuff. Wish I could really fly. Wanna see all the bugs up there.” He extended a clawed finger to a ladybug crawling in the grass and placed it on his shoulder.

“There’s even more species in the cosmos.” Ex said, looking back up to the sky, admiring the colors.

“Really?” Sig said, his hair antennae twitching with curiosity. “Really. Some are microscopic, some the size of a starship. Quite the sight.”

“Uuu..” Sig hummed, following Ex’s gaze to the stars. “Would love to see them.”

“Maybe,” Ex said, laughing softly, “just maybe we’ll bring you along the next time the Tetra crew and I go on another mission. Your friends, too.”

Sig smiled, allowing his emotions to shine through for once. They both stared into the night, feeling content.


End file.
